diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Holy
Redirection While I love disambiguations, I think Holy page should be either housing or redirecting to the Holy (Damage). Other damage types are working this way. Since there is only one other option (magic prefix), it can be represented with just a For template in the beginning. In fact, most Monk / Crusader skills and items use the Holy page address to redirect to Holy Damage. I really don't want to change them all :( Ideally, Holy (Damage) should be renamed to Holy, but that I cannot do myself (non-admins can't move articles over existing ones). Pryamus (talk) 01:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Other damage types are (Damage), so Holy probably should be too. The reason I made Holy a disambiguation is because I think a lot more than two pages could be listed here; Holy is a fairly common word in the Diablo-verse. However, after I made it a disambiguation, I wasn't sure if anyone would really come here when looking for something other than damage or the prefix. I'm still not sure now. I guess I should ask the question, is it likely that anyone will ever type Holy into the search when looking for any page other than Holy (Damage) or Holy (magic prefix)? If the answer is yes, than it should be a disambiguation with a longer list, if no, then it can be reverted to a redirect. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :To my best knowledge, Holy only addresses to the type of damage and the prefix. If that changes... well, then we'll talk again, I guess :) :Actually, there is another option: For template on a Holy page (which is Holy for Holy Damage), linking to the new Holy (Disambiguation) page. :P.S. Of all 7 damage types, only Holy and Lightning have their separate pages. :Pryamus (talk) 06:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ::It's still possible to have "holy" be the damage term, and if there's others, simply link to the disambig page. If a term is pretty much the de facto one it's acceptable for it to be a page and have something like "Holy (disambiguation)" rather than "Holy" being the disambig page by itself. That said, I can't think of Holy being used in any other context given its nature as an adjective.--Hawki (talk) 07:53, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I've reverted it to a redirect, if you think Holy damage should just be Holy instead of Holy (Damage), let me know and I'll swap the pages, I'm kind of starting to lean that way myself... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:15, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'd love it that way. Same thing for Lightning: the page itself for damage type and a For template to disambig page named Lightning (Disambiguation). Pryamus (talk) 20:11, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :I'm a bit more hesitant to do that to lightning. Lightning has been under (Damage) for many years and the alternate meanings aren't as irrelevant as a magic prefix. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:43, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Makes sense. I was only thinking of that because for quick reference, it's easier to link damage as Lightning. It simply happens more often than links to other uses. It's kinda like Spirit directing to the Monk resource, with a link to disambig, because most of the time, people typing Spirit are looking for the monk resource, and not the rune word. However, for example, Wrath does not follow that pattern (being the only class resource not to). Pryamus (talk) 20:58, September 4, 2014 (UTC)